marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sasha Martin (Earth-616)
; formerly | Relatives = Holden Holliway (grandfather) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 110 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Left arm and hand covered in armor | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Juvenile delinquent | Education = High-school dropout | Origin = Human, Extraterrestrial technology user | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Slott; Paul Pelletier | First = She-Hulk #5 | HistoryText = Early Years Orphaned at an early age, Sasha Martin had serious attitude problems which only grew worse when she somehow acquired an extraterrestrial gauntlet which granted her great power. While some might have seen this new found power as something to be used responsibly, Sasha, adopting the codename Southpaw, used it for crime and chaos, joining a gang, smashing her high school, and wrecking Disney World. Imprisoned All good things must come to an end, however, and Sasha was finally incarcerated after being temporarily paralyzed by Night Thrasher. She was imprisoned in the Big House and, facing the prospect of being remanded to the custody of her grandfather Holden Holliway, she made an alliance with the Mad Thinker, wherein she helped him and a number of their fellow inmates to escape. However, when some of these inmates attempted to kill her grandfather, she turned on them, and was ultimately placed in the custody of Jennifer Walters. This proved to be an acrimonious arrangement, especially after She-Hulk was shortly after chosen to serve with the Magistrati, thus requiring that Southpaw be taken far from Earth. After this, Southpaw was given a sort of babysitter in the form of Awesome Andy. Shortly thereafter, She-Hulk was brutally attacked by Titania, and Southpaw ran away. Her grandfather took an extended sabbatical in order to look for her. Some months later, Southpaw reappeared in a way, summoned to serve as the defense counsel for She-Hulk, who was facing complete erasure from continuity at the hands of the Time Variance Authority, the result of her trying to alter the future in order to prevent the death of Hawkeye. This Southpaw hailed from a future where she had become New York's most accomplished lawyer. Though she had little success convincing the court to spare She-Hulk, She-Hulk was spared after stopping a rampage by the villain Clockwise. After the end of the trial, the future Southpaw returned to her own time. The current whereabouts of Southpaw are unrevealed. | Powers = Southpaw is able to create energy hands with greater size, strength and durability than her own. These hands are all left and respond to the motions of her left hand. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Southpaw can experience pain if an energy hand is injured. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Southpaw wears a large alien gauntlet that covers her left arm and hand. | Notes = | Trivia = * The future Southpaw says she was inspired to become a superhero by the Gauntlet. * Gauntlet wears the right gauntlet from the same armor from which Southpaw's gauntlet originates. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Armor Users